Thunder and Lightning
by StarFormerAdira
Summary: If Sasuke was thunder - dark, vengeful and furious - then Kakashi was lightning, all quick movement, power and surprise. And neither can survive without the other. KakaSasu, PWP.


**A/N: I know it's been a while since I did something, but I've been working on this (and sequels) for a while and I'm pretty pleased with it. I have only just started watching Naruto - I'm episode 150 - so if there is anything non-canon in here, please let me know and I'll change it to the best of my ability. I struggled a bit with a title and a blurb, but what matters is that I got it published. This is just going to be a collection of KakaSasu drabbles, not really connected or with any semblance of a plot. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Sasuke woke to a lack of energy and an aching pain everywhere. He groaned, tasting something bitter in his mouth, and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness away from the corner of his vision. A white ceiling came into view, and then, to his left, a window, to his right and a few metres away, a door, and then, leaning against the bedframe by his feet, the familiar shape of Kakashi, engrossed in a book.

Sasuke groaned again, and Kakashi looked up. "You're awake," he said, sounding neither disappointed nor overjoyed. "About time, too."

"What...what happened?" Sasuke rasped, wetting his cracked lips with his tongue.

"You fainted after I performed the sealing, and I took you to the hospital," Kakashi replied. "I figured you would be awake by now, so I decided to visit and tell you off for being an idiot."

"Can it wait?"

"I suppose so. Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water."

"Stay there."

_Where else am I going to go?_ Sasuke thought bitterly, turning his head to watch Kakashi walk across the room and pour some water from a jug on the table before returning. His teacher slid an arm under Sasuke's back and pulled him up into a sitting position, tilting the cup to Sasuke's lips and letting the water trickle out. The liquid eased the roughness of Sasuke's throat and made him feel more awake, and he drained the entire glass before Kakashi set it aside.

"Are Naruto...and Sakura alright?" he asked, as Kakashi slowly lowered him back into the pillow again.

"They are fine. Naruto passed the test. He defeated Kiba Inuzuka with a...rather unorthodox method, but Sakura tied with Ino when they fought, and therefore they both lost."

"Oh." Sasuke tried to feel surprise that Naruto had won, but he no longer had the energy to do so. He had figured that Naruto would find some way of winning, despite his questionable ninja skills. As for Sakura...he didn't know what he had expected of her. Somehow, both his teammates ended up surprising him constantly.

Kakashi returned to the bedframe and took out his book again. Sasuke tried to sit up without his help, but he only got as far as halfway before he collapsed back onto the pillow. He was exhausted. All of his energy had fled to less abusive places and he could barely lift his arm. It was slightly alarming. Not one to give up so easily, he strained, stretching his muscles taut, and almost pulled something in his back.

"What are you trying to do?" Kakashi asked, not looking up from his book.

Sasuke glanced away. "I thought...I might take a shower, but…"

"You'd be doing Konoha a public service." Kakashi glanced pointedly at the sweat-soaked sheets. Sasuke ignored him, and continued trying to sit up, but it was no use. He was utterly spent, not a fantastic state to be in, and he felt an embarrassed flush creep up the back of his neck at the pathetic show he was putting on.

Kakashi sighed, and put his book down. "Oh, alright." He stood, and pulled Sasuke's bedcovers back. Sasuke gasped as the cold air hit his bare skin, and suddenly he was in Kakashi's arms, pressed against his teacher's chest, and being carried like a bride to the bathroom.

"Uh, this really...isn't...necessary…" he stammered, the flush now colouring his cheeks. Despite his lack of strength, he remained tense as Kakashi carried him, his legs pulled up and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I couldn't watch those failing attempts any longer," Kakashi told him. "Be quiet and accept my help."

Sasuke did as he was told, but he had been more comfortable struggling to get vertical on the bed. It was nice, strangely, being held by Kakashi like this, but that was exactly why he was silently panicking. The warmness currently curled up like a kitten in the pit of his stomach was worrying him deeply, but he knew that asking Kakashi to put him down was a lost cause.

The bathroom was cramped, just a few square meters of floor, a sink, a toilet, and a shower stall built into the corner. Kakashi dumped Sasuke unceremoniously but gently on the edge of the shower, and made sure he was propped up before moving off, out of Sasuke's line of vision. From somewhere behind him, Kakashi spoke: "Take off your clothes."

The hiss of steaming water behind him made Sasuke jump, before he realized Kakashi had just turned on the shower. The elder ninja pushed his sleeve up on his right arm, and stuck his elbow under the jet of water, checking the temperature as if for a child. Meanwhile, Sasuke obeyed his command - it took a while and a lot of rests, but he finally got the hospital-issued T-shirt and shorts off and dumped on the floor next to him.

Kakashi moved back into view, and crouched in front of Sasuke. He held a sponge in his left hand, his sleeve still pushed up on his right, and he looked at Sasuke unflinchingly. "Here, lean against my shoulder."

"I -" Sasuke tried to protest again, weakly, but Kakashi cut him off.

"It's going to take a while for you to recover from that seal, so may I suggest letting somebody else help you for a change?"

"You won't tell Naruto?" Sasuke's attempt at humour failed to mask the awkwardness that was keeping his shoulders stiff.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "Cross my heart. Now, lean."

Sasuke sighed, and scooted forwards, so his legs were hanging over the edge of the shower's rim and his head was pressed against Kakashi's right shoulder. He twisted his neck so he was looking at the wall, and felt a cool weight on the back of his neck - Kakashi's free hand, holding him softly in place. Then, the familiar, rough texture of the sponge trailed lazily across his upper back, dripping warm water and encouraging him to relax.

Sasuke automatically went lax, his eyes fluttering closed as the gentle sensation took over his senses. He'd been accustomed only to harshness over the past few days - first the stress of the written exam, then the five days in the Forest of Death, facing Orochimaru, fighting without the use of his Chakra, and finally the sealing Kakashi had performed in the back room while the preliminary matches raged. Even in the hospital, he'd been intensely aware of the danger he was in, and only relaxed marginally when he felt Kakashi's presence. He realized how much he'd come to rely on his teacher, how much he trusted him for protection...it was a trust that Sasuke did not bestow lightly, but Kakashi seemed to have earned it unequivocally.

Hesitantly, very aware of the limits that separated them, Sasuke raised his hand and slid it underneath Kakashi's arm, until his forearm was flush against Kakashi's shoulder. The movement of the sponge didn't stop, and neither did Kakashi react, so Sasuke took it as a sign of acceptance. He remained still as Kakashi slowly washed his back, and then his neck and shoulder blades, squeezing out the water and renewing it every minute. The shower continued to jet water, which rebounded off the bottom of the cubicle and splashed against Sasuke's bare skin. The only sounds were Kakashi's breathing and his own, which had slowed down significantly.

After about five minutes, Kakashi shifted slightly, and Sasuke, ever wary that he might be overstepping the bounds of their relationship, almost jumped back against the wall. Kakashi, however, just tapped the back of his neck lightly, and said, "Turn around."

Sasuke ducked his head and maneuvered around on his hands, so now he was leaning back on Kakashi instead of forward, nestled between his teacher's protruding knees. Every time Kakashi encountered a bruise (which he managed to do a lot) he lightened the pressure on the sponge slightly, and stroked that area a few times, as if in reassurance that nothing he was going to do was going to hurt. The older ninja worked his way downwards, from Sasuke's shoulders, his arms, his chest, and finally to his stomach. That was when Sasuke's brain started going into overdrive.

It was already an intensely intimate situation, but Sasuke still couldn't guess whether Kakashi was going to wash _all _of him or leave some parts out, for the sake of privacy. He considered asking - considering the fact that nothing seemed to faze Kakashi - but before he could work up the courage to open his mouth, the sponge moved from underneath his bellybutton straight to the inside of his thigh, without even a moment's hesitation. Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, but felt...unfulfilled, somehow. If Kakashi was going to do this, he might as well do it _all, _Sasuke found himself thinking grudgingly.

When Kakashi had finished with Sasuke's feet, he rose, and put the sponge in Sasuke's hand while he went to bring over a towel. Sasuke glanced down at himself, at all the bruises and the cuts and the marks, and figured, if he had a choice, he wanted it to be Kakashi.

He held up the sponge, not turning round. "You missed a spot," he announced, his voice steady while his cheeks forcefully turned red.

"Doubtful," Kakashi replied from behind him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Take a hint. _"I _said_," he repeated loudly, "you missed a spot."

There was a moment of silence. "Did I, now?" Kakashi murmured, and his voice had changed from his normal tone to something softer and more mysterious that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. He heard Kakashi drop the towel and assume his previous position, this time, his torso pressed against Sasuke's back in a much more familiar way. He reached out to take the sponge again, and his fingers slid through Sasuke's in a slow, deliberate motion before he filled it with water again and slid it between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, his hands clutching behind him at Kakashi's jacket, his toes flexing and unflexing under the heat of the shower's water. He tilted his head back against Kakashi's shoulder, and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him. It had been a long time since he'd felt like this, but even then, the sensations had been muted and shameful. Kakashi's skill made everything seem vibrant and colourful, as opposed to the black and white tint it had had before.

Sasuke's attention was focused wholly between his legs, so it took him a while to realise that Kakashi's breathing hadn't changed. It was deep and calm, not affected at all, and when Sasuke turned his head, Kakashi's eye was focused on what he was doing. Eventually, he glanced over, and met Sasuke's gaze, and something it in triggered him - his pupil widened slightly, his eyebrow furrowed, and all of a sudden Sasuke found himself back in Kakashi's arms, picked up again like he weighed no more than a pillow.

Kakashi kept Sasuke supported as he grabbed the towels from the rack behind him and spread them out across the small space of floor beside the shower, overlapping them to keep the coldness of the tile floor from seeping in. Sasuke pulled Kakashi down with him as his teacher deposited him on the white bundle, his arms around Kakashi's broad shoulders, his breath hot and heavy. Kakashi reached up and gently pushed a lock of dark hair away from Sasuke's face - the suddenly tender motion made Sasuke pause, unsure, until Kakashi moved his hand down again and all hesitation disappeared.

Sasuke threw his head back, panting, as Kakashi stroked his member, teasing him until he was almost on the edge, and then pulling him back down again. With his right hand braced beside Sasuke's head, Kakashi could only use his left - but then again, he'd always been rather ambidextrous.

Sasuke's grip on Kakashi tightened as he felt the tip of a finger push past his entrance, and he gasped in surprise. His hands moved up to Kakashi's neck, and then stopped at the clasps of his mask, hidden behind his hair. Kakashi stilled.

"Would you...take it off?" Sasuke whispered, aware of what he was asking and what the implications of it were.

Kakashi didn't answer, but Sasuke could tell that his request had taken him off-guard. "I'd like to kiss you," Sasuke admitted in a small voice, trying to justify what he'd asked for. He could tell that the idea hadn't occurred to Kakashi.

"...I suppose," Kakashi replied, in a tone that said he didn't understand _why _Sasuke would want to take it off, and Sasuke took that as an invitation. He moved his hands forward, and undid the clasps of the mask, reaching up to pull it away. What he saw underneath shocked him.

He had no idea why Kakashi felt the need to hide it, but his teacher was extremely handsome. The features he hid underneath the mask were not disfigured or scarred in any way, like Sasuke had imagined. He was perfect - sculpted jaw, full lips, and with his mask off, his face was perfectly shaped. It was puzzling; Kakashi obviously had a good reason for wearing the mask, but as far as Sasuke could see, it wasn't anything to do with his physical appearance.

He raised his fingers and ran them gently over Kakashi's cheek, then his lips, and then his chin, marvelling at the smoothness of the skin, the strength underneath it. He wanted to ask why, but he had a feeling that Kakashi wouldn't tell him. So he leant up and kissed him instead, opening his mouth to let his tongue rove over Kakashi's, feeling a trembling pleasure when Kakashi kissed him back.

Kakashi moved his finger deeper into Sasuke, curling it slightly and then straightening it again. Sasuke groaned against Kakashi's lips, neither man's tongue in just one mouth, and moved his hips downward, feeling an unfamiliar combination of ecstasy and pain at the action. He did it again, and this time, Kakashi added another finger, stretching the two inside until Sasuke couldn't feel the pain anymore. Throughout the entire thing, Kakashi had always looked to Sasuke before doing something like that - as if asking for permission, despite the circumstances, and it was more comforting than Sasuke thought it would be. He had never thought he would see another emotion on Kakashi's face other than uninterest and/or distain, but now Kakashi's mask was off, his mouth was open, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide, and it was beautiful.

Sasuke almost screamed out loud when Kakashi pushed a third finger in, and gasped aloud, "Please, I...I think that's enough."

Kakashi nodded hastily, which was odd in itself, because Kakashi never did anything hastily. Even when he'd stopped Sasuke from falling on the floor after he'd won the preliminary match, he'd had one hand in his pocket and been reading his book.

"You're right," he muttered, stroking Sasuke's cheek with his free hand and kissing him again.

At that exact moment, there came a fluttering knock on the door, and the hinges creaked.

Sasuke didn't know what happened. One minute, he had been lying on the towel-strewn floor, clutching at Kakashi like he was a lifejacket, and the next, he was standing in front of the sink, wrapped in a towel, with Kakashi's hands placed reassuringly on his shoulders.

The nurse peered round the door. "Excuse me! Oh…"

She stopped, confused, as Kakashi turned to look at her, his mask back on and his clothes immaculate. "What are you…?" The nurse trailed off, her reluctance to be rude preventing her from finishing her sentence.

"Oh!" Kakashi's tone conveyed mild embarrassment and the promise of a perfectly good reason. "I came in here to check that Sasuke was alright, and he asked me to help him to the bathroom. That preliminary match took a lot out of him. Can hardly stand up, you know?"

Sasuke had to agree. The sudden absence of stimulation had left his legs weak and trembling, and it was all he could do to clutch the towel tighter around himself and look like he'd just stepped out of the shower.

"Ah, I see!" The nurse smiled. "I thought I'd check to see if he was alright. I can have some food delivered up, if you'd like?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Thank you, I'm fine. Maybe later."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll check back before lights out." She nodded to Kakashi, and retreated, closing the door carefully behind her. Kakashi waited in silence until her footsteps had retreated down the hall, and then bent down to run his lips along the curve of Sasuke's neck, his mask discarded again. Sasuke let go of the towel and turned so he was facing Kakashi, his teacher's mouth still on his skin. They knelt, intertwined together, Sasuke on top of Kakashi and very much aware of Kakashi's erection pressed against his thigh. He reached down, and pulled open Kakashi's trousers, making the older man gasp and push him back down onto the bundle of towels again. Kakashi positioned himself above Sasuke, just pushing into Sasuke's entrance, and glanced up for confirmation.

Sasuke threaded his fingers through Kakashi's and nodded, mentally preparing himself for something he'd never felt before.

When Kakashi pushed in, Sasuke clenched his teeth together, but the desperate moan of intense pleasure still slipped through. He couldn't catch his breath - his chest was heaving and his fingers were cramping from holding Kakashi's so tightly, but the last thing he wanted was for the feelings to stop. There was pain, mixed in with the ecstasy, but Sasuke knew he would adjust - Kakashi would never deliberately cause him harm. And the sensation of Kakashi deep inside him was sending ripples of building heat up his spine and through his limbs, making him tremble.

"Oh…" Sasuke couldn't exhale without making some sort of pleasured noise. Kakashi's head was bent, his face hidden beneath his hair, but his hands were shaking and he couldn't stop the small movements of his hips that betrayed how eager he was. Sasuke arched his back, subconsciously wishing Kakashi could go even deeper, and his eyes widened as something deep inside him was hit, making him see stars.

"Kakashi!" he whispered, and Kakashi took this as a sign. He braced one hand against the bathroom floor and pushed in ever so slightly, drawing back almost immediately when Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to push down the twinge of pain that set his nerves off. But the ecstasy outweighed the discomfort by miles, and Sasuke nodded hastily, unable to articulate his passionate need.

So Kakashi moved again, in and out, each action punctuated by a small shaky breath from his parted lips, and an almost inaudible groan. Sasuke reached up and gripped the back of Kakashi's neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched. They stayed like that, as the pleasure mounted and Kakashi began murmuring, "Sasuke" over and over again, and it was wonderful, how it felt to hear the other man say his name like that, and Sasuke started kissing him everywhere he could reach - his chin, his cheeks, his nose and finally his mouth, and that was when he knew he was reaching his peak.

Kakashi must've sensed it too, because instead of slowing down, he sped up, each thrust hitting that sweet spot deep inside of Sasuke, and it only took a few seconds before Sasuke found his body in the throes of the most intense passion he'd ever experienced. He let out a short scream of ecstasy, and felt the energy ebbing out of him, leaving his muscles limp and a wonderful afterglow. Through the haze surrounding his consciousness, he felt Kakashi stiffen and exhale heavily against Sasuke's neck, his fingers clamping down on his student's hand so hard it almost hurt, and there was a suddenly wetness inside Sasuke where Kakashi was.

Sasuke's legs, which had been spread on either side of Kakashi, fell lax and he almost felt like he wouldn't be able to move, but then Kakashi gathered him in his arms - just like he had when Sasuke had woken up - and pulled him close. Sasuke buried his face in Kakashi's chest and just breathed, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

It was a few minutes before the lingering glow finally left his body and Sasuke's heartbeat slowed down, but even then he didn't want to move. Kakashi's hands were steady against his bare back and every so often he'd lean down and press his lips to the top of Sasuke's head.

Suddenly, Kakashi muttered, "That was probably a bad idea. You are supposed to be regaining your strength."

"It can wait," Sasuke answered, relieved beyond belief that Kakashi had not stopped talking after the first sentence.

"You have a month until the Third Exam," Kakashi insisted. "I have a new technique I want to teach you. You need to rest."

For some reason, Sasuke felt stupidly pleased. "You're going to teach me? What about Naruto?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "I handed his training over to somebody else - somebody more suited to teach him than me. It would be more efficient if I were to focus on just one of my students."

"So it's just...you and me...for a month." Sasuke couldn't stop a slight grin from spreading across his face.

"Don't get any ideas, Uchiha." Kakashi began tracing gentle circles on Sasuke's back.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

* * *

**Please review, it would mean a lot. **


End file.
